A number of known multimedia editing tools provide some form of video overlay functionality. These functions allow a user to overlay text on video, picture on video, photo on video, video on video (PIP), or graphics on video.
Known solutions use a layered approach wherein the different multi-media formats appear in layers on top of each other. Once the resulting video is encoded, the layers are no longer available separately. When a different camera angle is needed for stereo or multiview 3D, one or more different video streams need to be generated and the resulting videos need to be encoded as one.